


Love is cheaper than sea salt

by silvereyedotaku



Series: A Thief And A Forger [2]
Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: (not between Papi/Dega), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, It's barely there it's 5k of buildup and 4k of sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyedotaku/pseuds/silvereyedotaku
Summary: Dega going into heat unexpectedly is bad.Dega going into heat in a prison full of repressed alphas is even worse.Papi being the only person able to protect him and still being desperate to pin him down is a fucking nightmare.





	1. But they both burn like hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boat memory refers to one of the deleted scenes where papi grabs dega by the neck n shoves him against a metal grate. Charlie is UNBELIEVABLY hot in it, search it up if u kno whats good for u
> 
> Okay. This ain't my best work BUT I'm also not gonna pretend it's anything less than rampant self indulgence so ?? I guess it's fine. And there's like NO papillon porn so i'm making it my life mission to fill that void

Papi had always had dulled senses. He secretly thought it might be due to his father’s beatings stunting his development, but no matter. He’d grown used to his failure in that aspect of alpha nature. It didn’t bother him. In some situations, it was almost an advantage. In the criminal underworld of Paris, no one really cared if you could smell someone’s alignment or not.

Since being imprisoned in French Guiana, he’d smelled nothing except sweat and human excrement. That’s why, when he noticed something faint and hot and  _enticing_ floating through the early evening air during resting period, he found himself searching for the source without a moment of hesitation.

He made his way across the courtyard quickly, following his nose. A few groups of men were loitering there, betting on a wrestling match occurring in the middle of the open space. All of them seemed weirdly restless, unable to stand still. Papi noticed they were also subtly searching their surroundings for where that smell was coming from. He quickened his step. Something about it was oddly familiar, in a way that urged his feet forward for a reason his brain couldn’t yet comprehend.

He crossed the free space, nearing the barracks where they slept. He was just reaching the doorway to the squat concrete building when the scent truly hit him for the first time, in heady, unavoidable waves. It was enough to bring him to his knees, a mixture of sweat (but not the masculine stench that permeates the showers and uniforms, something lighter and sweeter) and the subtle salty tang of the sea, ever-present in Papi’s navy days, in his escape plans. It was at once distinct and unknowable, and it pushed him to stumble into the barracks, hyper-focused eyes scanning the room. They landed on a bed in the corner, where-

“Dega?”

At the mention of his name, Dega’s head snapped up from where he was sprawled across the hard metal blocks that served as their beds, bleary eyes finding Papi standing there confused. He let out an eager whine that was so far flung from his usual, uptight self, it kind of threw Papi for a loop. It was then that Papi noticed the way his hands moved over his own body, fast and rough.

Dega whined again, louder this time. His striped shirt was half undone and pulled down over one shoulder, his vest unbuttoned, exposing planes of smooth, tanned skin. Papi had seen Dega shirtless before, _obviously_. But never like this, with his chest heaving and hand splayed across his collar like he’d die if he removed it. Papi stepped forwards without thinking and Dega groaned his encouragement, tilting his head back to bare his neck. His pupils were dilated, eyes almost black behind his glasses, and there was a hot pink flush across his high cheekbones.

His charge’s disheveled appearance knocked him off balance more than he’d ever thought it could, and the pornographic sight coupled the scent - which he now realised were raw pheromones - left him bristling with arousal within seconds. Dega’s yearning was abundantly clear, and the frantic way he grasped at his own throat and the ruined bedsheets tell Papi that he’s been in this state for a while.

He watched transfixed as Dega ran long fingers over his jugular, digging in hard around his collarbones and leaving small red crescent shapes.

It took a couple of seconds for Papi’s logical reasoning to catch up with his observations, before it hit him like a tonne of bricks. Holy shit. Dega was an omega. An omega well into heat, by the looks of it. His head spun as he watched the man before him writhe, wanton sounds permeating Papi’s mind until he couldn’t think.

A lot of things were beginning to make sense.

He recalled the time on the transfer boat, just after he’d returned from holding, sore and grumpy, when Dega had had the nerve to talk down to him like he was his employee. He remembered how he’d gripped Dega by the back of the neck, pushing him face first into the bars, and quietly growled words agressive enough to make their situation clear. Dega hadn’t tried to pull away, just let Papi lead him to the metal grate. The man had gone limp and unresistant the second Papi had placed his hands on his throat. He’d assumed it had been a reaction to his threats to cut Dega open and steal his money that way; in hindsight, his pliancy seemed glaringly obvious.

Even his smart-mouthed reply had been murmured under his breath, eyes flicking back and forth and acutely aware of how close Papi was. It was written in the way he’d stared straight ahead, not making eye contact in case Papi read his expression; how he’d stayed unmoving for a while after Papi pulled away.

He had figured Dega was processing the humiliation, or possibly dizzy from the force with which Papi knocked his head against the gate - but now he knew it had been the reaction of an omega adjusting to the sudden loss of a firm hand exactly where they needed it.

His thoughts were pulled away from past memories when Dega began to let out needy little pants, tossing and turning in the bed.

Even with Papi’s lacking scenting ability, Dega’s smell completely overpowered the dirt and blood that clung to the place. At this point, Papi was close enough to count Dega’s eyelashes, matted with tears that filled his wet black eyes. Dega’s hips stuttered forwards, squirming and arching his back at the proximity. He let his legs fall completely opened with a wanton gasp, and if Papi wasn’t using every bit of his body to resist grabbing the man’s tiny waist and leave hand-shaped bruises all over him, he would be impressed by his flexibility.

Dega opened his mouth.

“Papi, I know this is out of line, I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen, I know you shouldn’t, but fuck me. _Please_ , I need you... So fucking bad, Papi-“

Papi fought back a groan at the sound of his name in Dega’s mouth like that, the way he said it; like he was stranded in a desert and Papi was the last oasis.

Dega noticed his reaction with a quiet intake of breath, heat not totally clouding his senses yet, apparently. “Papi, Papi... Pa- Papi, Papi, Papi, _Papi_ ,” he repeated like a desperate chant, and Papi wanted nothing more than to shove his cock in that perfect, pouty wet mouth, if only to shut him up. The little shit knew what saying Papi’s name was doing to him, and he was trying to use it to goad the alpha into fucking him.

“Dega, shut the fuck up. Stop it - before I make you.” His words had the opposite of the desired effect, as Dega clawed at the bed to resist the urge to pull Papi on top of him and lock his legs around his waist, letting out an unabashed moan.

Papi panicked, acutely aware of the alphas outside, and slapped a firm hand over Dega’s mouth. The omega under him just moaned again, quiet and high in the back of his throat; lips parted, and Papi cursed profusely, volume be damned, when Dega’s tongue lapped thirstily at his palm. He pulled his hand away like it burnt (which it _did_ ), and stared down at the increasingly desperate man for a minute or two, focusing all his energy on not tearing him in two right then and there.

The wheels in his brain were turning agonisingly slowly, common sense clouded by the need to claim Dega, fuck him until he was screaming and he knew exactly who he belonged to. He needed to come up with a plan, _now_.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t uphold their agreement if he fucked him, and he couldn’t uphold their agreement if he let someone else fuck him.

“Papi...”

He looked down to see a trembling Dega twisting his fingers around fistfuls of blanket, hips rolling involuntarily against the merest brush of contact from the fabric.

“Dega, you have to stop. I can’t think straight.” His voice came out even more authoritative than it usually was.

When he usually talked like that, Dega snarked back, but eventually did what Papi told him to do, knowing he has his best interests at heart. However, now Dega seemed unresponsive - despite Papi making a conscious effort to put more force behind his deepened voice - filled by a stronger need that sends him moving feverishly around in the small space he’d afforded himself.

“Dega! Why won’t you listen to me? Can’t you tell this is important?”

Dega’s eyes cracked open, glasses askew and blurry with tears, cheeks redder than before, and his vacant eyes were glazed over with pleasure and _pain_. It dawned on Papi that this wasn’t ordinary heat behaviour.

Something was seriously wrong.

“Dega, I don’t-“ He searched for an explanation, but the only one he could come up with is downright ridiculous. He voiced it anyway. “This isn't- is this your first heat?”

At his words, Dega found his senses enough to nod weakly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Papi’s jaw nearly hit the floor. He sat back on his heels, astounded. “How is that even possible?”

“Always... had suppressants...“ Dega choked out, hands reaching for Papi again. “Oh my _god_  Papi, please just-“ Papi pinned them to the bench, heart slamming against his ribcage. He wasn’t sure he could resist Dega’s needy hands on his body.

“So you’ve never been with an alpha before?” Dega didn’t react, little gasps of pleasure escaping at regular intervals. “Dega!”

“I have-“ Dega panted, breath catching as Papi readjusted his hold. He spoke clearer now, Papi’s hands speeding his tongue and clearing his head of the constant throbbing, just a little. “When I was a teenager... Not in heat... With the boy who worked on the estate...” He let out a rueful laugh, which quickly morphed into a  long groan. Papi readjusted his grip for a third time, palms slipping against Dega’s smooth wrists. “My father didn’t... like it-“

He tossed his head from side to side, biting his lip to keep the sounds threatening to bubble out of his lips contained. Now he’d gained some awareness, he’d realised how embarrassingly hungry he sounds - how obvious his longing for his protector was.

Papi found his eyes drawn to the movement and watched as Dega’s tongue darted out to lick a tiny stripe across those swollen lips, bitten scarlet. “Got me... suppressants after... been on them since...”

Dega’s ability to talk seemed to be deteriorating quickly, so Papi rushed to the important question. “Do they have any medicine on site?”

Dega shook his head slowly. “What? They have to! What if something like this happens?”

Even before the words were out of his mouth, he knew why. He shook Dega in frustration, his whole body moving with the force of it. Papi would’ve felt bad if Dega hadn’t let out the loudest moan as he was jostled around like a ragdoll, eyes rolled back in his head.

“They don’t even know... I’m an...” He trailed off, eyes glazing over. Papi shook him again, but received only uneven, breathy groans. Dega was clearly done talking.

Papi grimaced in frustration, moving his hands to Dega’s hips and pulling him off the bed like that. He stubbornly ignored the scrabbling hands on his chest, trying to pull him closer.

He almost dropped Dega when their skin made contact and a sharp stab of arousal shot through him. It was tempting to just throw Dega over his shoulder and go to the hospital wing that way, but he figured that would only draw attention that it would be best to avoid. Dega was having a hard enough time with one alpha, God knows how he’d react to being surrounded with them.

Instead, he tried to prop Dega up with one arm around each other’s shoulders. At least that looked halfway normal.

They took an experimental step forwards. Dega’s knees gave way.

Papi caught him just before he hit the ground, hands closing around his thigh and holding his weight until he caught his balance. It was weirdly reminiscent of when Papi had been made to lift him on top of the rock cart, Dega totally helpless and so effortlessly easy to throw around- Oh _God_. He valiantly tried to dampen the flames of arousal licking at his chest.

\---

Papi cursed as he led Dega across the courtyard as fast as possible. It would’ve been smart for him to stay at Dega’s back, but the man seemed unable to think or move without guidance, letting out a constant stream of confused, needy little moans.

His body could obviously sense the alphas across the yard - and the one holding him right now - and didn’t seem able to understand anything but the need to be fucked.

At a particularly loud whine, a couple of inmates looked over to them, sniffing the air. They clearly scented Dega. Shit. Papi tried to move faster, but the alphas around them were beginning to rise, drifting towards them like moths to a flame.

Dega struggled to keep up as he was dragged forwards determinedly, his world zeroing down to Papi’s strong fingers around his wrist and the heady scents of the men around him. He was helpless to it, letting himself be blindly towed along until his feet slipped on the muddy ground. He lost his balance, arms flailing and hand involuntarily pulled out of Papi’s grip.

The second his protector was no longer touching him, a pairs of hands shot out, pulling him into another alpha’s arms. His mind short-circuited at the feeling of the fingers pawing at his torso, collapsing into the man with a sharp gasp of gratitude.

He didn’t care who it was, just that they were pushing his shirt up and dragging their nails across his untouched skin and it felt so good he could barely breathe.

Another man’s hand fisted in his hair, pulling his head back to leave his neck open, pheromones leaking into the air uninhibited.

The first alpha snapped at the man forcing his throat into an arch, who responded by yanking his head back further, eliciting an absolutely pornographic groan from Dega, and tracing his jugular with his teeth.

Papi felt a snarl rising in the back of his throat, baring his teeth at the two inmates groping at _his_ Dega. Normally, he would knock their teeth out, but with every inmate in the goddamn building pumped up on the smell of an omega in heat, he couldn’t risk starting a full-on brawl.

He glanced over to the watch posts, where a couple of guards began to look up, but seemed to have no intention of stopping the animosity between the competing alphas; they were far more interested in watching Dega getting debauched.

Papi turned back to the inmates. “Let go of him, now.”

Hearing his voice seemed to ground Dega, and he tried to feebly push the men’s hands away.

The first man sneered, shoving his hand into the front of Dega’s pants and palming him roughly. “No can do, Papillon,” he said, voice raised to carry over the high keen that burst out of Dega’s mouth.

Dega's spine felt like white-hot brass, arching and melding to the alpha behind him’s chest. The unmistakable feeling of an approaching orgasm washed over him in hot waves, despite the threatening words thrown over his head. 

He wanted more than anything for his body to obey him, to recoil from this man’s touch, but he was a slave to his own stupid biology. It felt unspeakably good and brand new to have an alpha touching him like that during his heat, even if that alpha was course and unforgiving and wasn’t Papi.

He realised he’d been whimpering quietly in the back of his throat. The alpha behind him began to move the hand around the omega’s cock, smirking smugly at Papi when Dega moaned and twisted in his grip, unsure if he was trying get away or get closer. “He may be your bitch most nights, but he’s in heat now. That means he’s free game.” 

Papi felt his own pants tighten, unable to ignore the noises the omega was making, but his arousal did nothing to dampen the possessive anger burning in his chest. “Get your fucking hands off of him before I rip them off.”

“Why? He doesn’t seem to want me to. Do you?” the man whispered into Dega’s ear, who only clutched weakly at his hands and struggled to stifle his whimpers. “He’s clearly desperate for a cock in his tight little ass, and if you’re not going to help him out then we might as well.” It was becoming very difficult for Papi to recall why he wasn’t beating the shit out of this man when Dega let out a choked moan, cheeks flaming.

“ _Jesus_ , is he always this loud? It’s like he wants us to shove a cock down his throat, so he’ll be fucking quiet. Or is it just the heat talking? What do you think, Dega?” The man leered over the omega, who was beginning to cry again, overwhelmed by the sensations of pressure on his throat and the rough friction of the man’s calloused hand. “When Papi fucks you, do you still make noises like a Paris whore? Are you always this fucking desperate to be touched?”

“Don’t think so,” an alpha in the crowd piped up with a derisive snort. “They’d have woken the entire goddamn island if he was always such a slut.”

“God. He’d take anyone right now. He’d happily take every alpha in this prison. Think he’d look good, on his hands and knees in the mud, holding himself open for us?” another inmate growled, voice scratchy with want. There was a chorus of murmured agreements.

“Can only imagine what state he’d be in after we have every guy in here fuck him until he’s crying and begging us for a knot,” the man with his hand tangled in Dega’s hair added, tightening his grip and pulling. Dega’s groans were rapidly increasing in volume.

“But we wouldn’t knot him, we’d just force him to fuck himself back on our cocks through his sobs, until everyone‘s had their fill. Then we’d leave him here, cum dripping out of his hole, too exhausted to move a muscle. Or maybe we’d tie his hands up anyway, just to make sure he can't even think about shifting from that spot. Position him with his ass up and face pressed into the ground, unable to pull himself upright with his wrists tied behind his back, ready for the whole compound to fuck again the next morning. Gag him and stick something thick in his hole so he’d quiet the fuck down, and then leave him for the guards to find - and probably have a few rounds themselves.”

Papi saw red.

He lunged at the alpha, throwing him to the ground, with enough force to crack his head open.

He rounded on the other man holding Dega captive. Papi wrenched the inmate’s hands off of him, probably breaking some fingers in the process, and eliciting a startled yelp from Dega, who’s knees buckled without the other alpha’s support.

He wrapped a supportive arm around him, pulling _his_ omega into his chest. He glared daggers at the rest of the group, daring them to take a step closer.

“If one of you try to touch him again - _ever_ \- then I swear to fucking God, I will cut you open from throat to dick.” Papi didn't even realise he was talking. He didn’t recognise his own voice, low and feral, inviting the other alphas to challenge him. He couldn’t process it when no one stepped up to do just that, even if they continued staring at the tiny omega curled up to him with open lust.

He chose not to question this miraculous turn of events, starting towards the hospital wing as quickly as possible. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really dug a/b/o but Papi fits the protective alpha role so well
> 
> lowkey wish I'd saved these 3 titles for something more serious but meh


	2. And only one can really purify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dega has skinny ass wrists ok papi’s dick COULD be as thick as them LET ME LIVE  
> alsooo dega's heat is what's causing the multiple orgasms just. by the way.

Dega felt as if he was bursting at the seams, his heart pounding so hard that it might collapse his lungs. The thought didn’t seem too bad at that point. Every inch of his skin itched painfully to be touched, and he was assaulted by bolts of electricity fizzing down his spine every few seconds, making his hips jerk. 

His entire lower body throbbed, and he could feel slick running down the backs of his thighs. His trousers were quickly becoming soaked and he was working on scent alone, the lines of his sight blurring into unrecognisable shapes.

Every alpha in the prison smelled mind-meltingly good, but Papi smelled _safe,_  and as delirious as he was, that still seemed a better option than the grabbing hands around him.

He kept quiet as he was cupped into Papi’s chest, tugged along at a pace that required all his focus to be placed on not falling again. Time became indistinguishable and before he knew it, Papi was guiding him through the cream-painted corridors of the hospital wing.

In a movement too quick to understand, he was no longer clinging to Papi, but tossed onto a narrow metal cot with enough force that he bounced. His hands shot out to grab the sides of the bed to prevent him tumbling off, as Papi knelt down next to him, digging around for something underneath the mattress.

Dega let out a confused sound that came out far too guttural to get across the emotion he wanted to. Instead it just sounded like yet another invitation to claim him.

He felt frustration pulsing in his veins, almost enough to cancel out the desire pumping through his system. He couldn’t even communicate a simple question.

He had become what his mother had tearily warned him about, what his father had tried to beat out of him again and again. He wished he could find the strength to be upset about it, but instead he just felt a kind of freedom in giving into his nature.

It carried a perverse joy, to think of how viciously angry his father would be at the sight of him now. He’d never plucked up enough courage to rebel against him when he was alive, but he was slightly happy at the thought of his father glaring at him from the afterlife.

His train of thought was cut short by a hand clasping around his slim thigh, Papi using it to pull himself to his feet. Dega felt his leg spasm at the touch and opened his eyes just enough to see Papi offer him a somewhat apologetic expression. For some reason, Dega’s mind cleared a little.

He was still insatiably hot, but his vision cleared enough he could see what Papi had in his other hand, what he’d been searching for: a key.

Papi palmed the cold rusted metal, grinning down at Dega’s restless form. He’d overheard the guards talking about where they kept the key to the hospital wing door. The turnkeys were trusted to know it’s hiding place, but it couldn’t be left in view of other inmates, in case it encouraged ideas of escape. However, they hadn’t revealed the actual location of it, cautious as ever.

It wasn’t until he’d heard another inmate who’d just come out of the hospital talking about the men in charge checking under beds, that he put two and two together.

He checked the room. Two other patients. One of them was unconscious, and judging by his head wound, would be for some time. The other was eyeing Dega lecherously.

Papi noticed. He promptly deposited the man outside, ignoring the kicking and shouting, and locked the door.

He brushed his hands off on his shirt, turning back to Dega, mind still racing. He’d got him safely here, and it was unlikely alphas were going to break down the door. Heat scent made them far better at starting fights, but not that much better at winning them, especially if they didn’t feel ownership of the omega involved.

Papi had that advantage - Dega was _his,_  through and through. There was no denying it, with how long Papi had been caring for him, and that possessiveness had helped, as much as he hated to call his outburst a good thing.

Still. He would do whatever was necessary to protect Dega. That phrase had played on his mind every second of every day, the whole time he’d spent in French Guiana custody.

And just like that, the solution to their problem hit him like a tonne of bricks. He barked out a quick laugh. Of _course._  Fucking Dega _was_ what was necessary - and it didn’t have to be a violation of their agreement. It could very well be exactly what Papi needed to do in order to protect him.

He had no other options left. He couldn’t leave Dega alone in here, even with the door locked. Plenty of guards still had the key - and Papi would die a grisly death by guillotine before he let a single one of the bastards who ran this place lay a finger on Dega.

It was the only thing left to do. He smothered a relieved smile with a cough, taking in Dega’s desperate expression, flushed down to his chest with needy tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Now that he knew he was going to fuck Dega - maybe he’d always known, really, but had only just now accepted it - his inner alpha was calmer. He felt less frantic, less like Dega was a ticking time bomb that had to be disarmed. It was freeing.

He knelt down on the bed in front of Dega, who looked up in bleary surprise. Papi pulled his shirt over his head and Dega gasped as he processed what was happening.

Papi’s hands made quick work of the omega’s prison uniform and undershirt. He hesitated slightly when he went to pull off Dega’s underwear, but a demanding whine quickly notified him of how on board the omega was with this turn of events.

He yanked them off of Dega’s legs, fitting himself into the space left and taking in the miles of golden skin they exposed. He slowly unbuttoned his own undershirt, framing Dega’s head with his bare forearms.

He leant down, tracing his teeth over the veins in Dega’s neck, feeling the way his breath caught. He ran his fingers through his short, dark hair, tugging roughly as Dega choked out a moan.

Whilst he had him distracted by the tension on his roots, Papi slipped a hand between his spread legs to palm at his ass, grabbing handfuls of the tightly-muscled flesh. Dega’s lust was blatant in his broken cries of Papi’s name, as the fingers crept closer to his asshole.

He watched as Dega plaintively struggled for breath, trying to push back on his digits, so near to breaching him. Papi took pity and thrust his first finger in, to the knuckle.

The first thing that struck him was how slick Dega was inside. He guessed it was just because of the heat, but even considering that, the dampness was a little excessive. Maybe it was the amount of time Papi had left him without sexual contact. He felt a little bad. Guess he’d just have to make it up to him.

He drove another finger into Dega, receiving a high keen for his efforts. Papi couldn’t imagine how good it must feel to have something inside of him after this long without.

He yanked Dega’s hair one more time - noting the slick dripping out of Dega’s hole increasing, if that was even possible - before removing his hand.

He grazed the backs of Dega’s knees, before resting his palms against them. He pushed gently until they were pressed against Dega’s chest, his delicate cock and smooth hole on display. He barely even heard Dega’s shameless wail, grunting at the sight and subtly readjusting himself in his trousers. He was hard enough to cut diamonds; he had been for some while.

He ghosted his hands down to Dega’s ankles, guiding them up to his shoulders. He shifted closer, until the omega’s calves were also resting on Papi’s broad shoulders.

"You look so good like this." Papi said without thinking, but Dega doesn’t seem to mind as he sighed out the alpha’s name. Papi smirked as Dega convulsed around his fingers, slick running down his hand. "God, you’re so wet. Fuck."

Dega panted at the feeling of something satiating his need to be filled - but it wasn’t enough. He needed Papi’s knot, his bite, and the artful movement of fingers wasn’t going to change that.

He struggled to form the words. He shaped his lips around the words several times, and Papi saw that he trying to mouth something, sitting back, fingers still moving.

"M-more," Dega managed at last. Papi’s eyes darkened and he pushed a third finger into the omega’s ass, slick aiding him. Dega’s head hit the pillowcase, teeth locking around the fabric to muffle a scream. He wanted _more._  "Just fuck m-me, Papi, please." It came out surprisingly clear and Papi paused, eyes narrowed.

He leaned forwards, and Dega sucked air in through his teeth as he felt prickles of tension across the backs of his thighs. Papi kept going until they were almost nose to nose, Dega’s thighs trembling and mouth opened around a silent moan.

"Trust me Dega," Papi whispered, throaty and aroused, as he curled his fingers inside the omega. "You’re gonna want me to prepare you."

Dega’s mind abruptly blacked out, eyelids clenching shut and pleasure rolling through his body. When his vision returned, Papi was grinning down at him smugly, Dega’s cum painting both of their chests.

The alpha pressed an experimental hand against the head of Dega’s spent cock. It wasn’t the loving caress of his wife, or the rushed measures of the other inmates. It was somewhere in between and it was pretty close to perfection.

He felt overstimulation begin to creep in, and soon his dick was tingling with a mixture of discomfort and pleasure. He writhed within Papi’s grip but the alpha just proceeded, laying firm touches along him length.

Just as the discomfort was peaking and Dega had begun to sigh at the pain, it faded into arousal again. He was hit with an abrupt sense that this was going to ruin him for anyone else. Papi was going to be the death of him.

He jerked as he felt more pressure at his rim.

He looked up at Papi in alarm, who just smiled knowingly, waiting until Dega breathed out and relaxed a little to shove a fourth finger inside him.

Dega groaned, legs quivering against Papi’s biceps. He felt tears welling up, spilling as he blinked, at the stretch.

Papi’s face softened, his free hand coming up to dry his eyes gently. Dega felt a sudden stab of regret that this was how they were doing this.

He’d never allowed himself to consider this before, and yet the image came to his mind clear as day: him and Papi, uncompelled by heat or the threat of Dega being harmed at the hands of another alpha if he wasn’t claimed.

There was an incredibly tender look in Papi’s eyes - a look Dega had seen before, but they’d both let remain unmentioned - and it left him fighting for breath in a way that had nothing to do with the fingers in his hole.

There was something building in his chest, something warm that made his stomach twist. Papi smiled softly, brushing away a stay tear as it ran down his cheek.

Dega was sick of denying himself. He was tired of them denying each other and the very real thing that had taken root between them, probably since the first time Papi had offered his help.

Papi was four fingers deep in him, and would be knotting him in a short time, and Dega couldn’t find a way to tell him that he knew how they both felt. God, he wanted Papi to kiss him so bad it physically hurt.

But he knew he couldn’t cross that invisible line or allow either of them to consider this an act between lovers. It was just so hard to tell what was a violation of this unspoken pact when the line was always moving, changing like the tide.

Papi was staring at him quietly, like he had heard everything neither of them were voicing. It was how he always looked at Dega when he thought he wasn’t looking.

How could he have thought they were stares of resentment? Had he been that deluded that he convinced himself the tension crackling between them was hostility? God, they were both so stupid.

"Are you okay?" Papi asked, flexing his fingers, making Dega cry out.

Dega nodded weakly, pulling himself back together. His revelation could wait.

Besides, his biology was quick to remind him of what mattered at that second, sending a rush of slick through the tiny gaps around Papi’s fingers. With the extra lubrication, Papi pushed them all the way in, gaze still affectionate.

Dega’s jaw dropped and a series of animalistic whines escaped him. His head was telling him he still needed more, but his lower body was burning with the stretch.

He felt like he might be splitting in half. It was hard to tell whether that would be such a bad thing when Papi was looking down at him so uncharacteristically kindly.

Papi twisted his fingers slightly, and Dega lost control of his volume completely.

Papi hushed him, covering his mouth like he had back in the barracks. However, this time arousal made Dega bold, and he opened his mouth around Papi’s fingers, taking two fully into his mouth. Papi spread them in retaliation and Dega mouthed around the digits, like he imagined Papi would like around his dick.

"Fuck." Papi forced out, drawing his hand back. "You’re so- _fuck._ " He pulled his fingers out Dega’s ass, leaving him abruptly empty. Dega whined as his rim fluttered around nothing.

Papi pushed Dega’s legs off his shoulders, stumbling to his feet and pulling off his own trousers before climbing back into the bed.

Dega took one look at his cock and choked.

Papi followed his gaze, smirking. "Told you that you’d want me to prep you."

Dega gulped. It was as thick as his wrist and at least twice his own in length.

The few glimpses Dega had accidentally caught of him in the shower hadn’t done him justice. He’d still been impressive then, even with the memory marred by blood and the sounds of unconscious bodies hitting the ground, but right now it seemed so much bigger.

Dega was still processing it when he felt hands gripping him under his armpits, scooping him off the bed and dropping him into the Papi’s lap. He whimpered, running his palms across Papi’s chest and arms.

Dega sighed as he felt the alpha’s biceps bulge as Papi moved him again, turning so he was lying back on the pillows and the omega was sprawled across his chest.

Dega groaned as he distinctly noticed Papi’s cock touching his balls, so close to his hole but yet not quite there. The head of the alpha’s dick was running a trail through the slick coating his thighs and it was so frustrating Dega thought he would scream.

Anxiety took root in his stomach when he thought about taking Papi’s length inside him, but that suffocating pressure just mixed with fizzing arousal, fogging his movements.

He vaguely felt himself being lifted again - easily, like he was a doll and required no effort at all. Papi manhandled him into sitting upright on his muscular stomach.

Dega moaned loudly when he felt Papi’s dick rubbing at the curve of his back. He found the energy to shift back, trying to grind them together and gasping in arousal as he realised that Papi’s cock was so thick it didn’t even fit comfortably between his cheeks like this.

Papi growled, looping his hands around Dega’s arms and pulling him upwards, so the head of Papi’s dick teased at his hole.

Dega wriggled, trying to push himself down on it, but Papi held him resolutely still, taking things at his own pace. He nudged Dega’s legs further apart so he was supporting himself, achingly slow, before lowering him a little. Like this, Papi’s cock was centimetres away from slipping inside him.

Dega took a deep breath as Papi lowered him again, wailing when felt the head catch at his rim, before pushing into him. It seemed even bigger than it looked, pushing Dega’s inner walls apart unforgivingly, forcing its way in further.

It felt like it went on for years, the sensation of every inch inside him thrumming through his entire body. He almost regretted his eagerness to have it in him.

Finally, Papi stopped for a second and Dega tried to breathe around the stretch at his rim and how deep it is was shoved inside him.

Papi clenched his hands around Dega’s hips and then continued. 

Dega felt his eyes rolling back in his head. Holy shit, he was still going.

"Halfway there, baby." Papi ground out through gritted teeth. Dega didn’t even have time to process the pet-name.

Papi wasn’t done. There was still more to go.

He heard Papi swear loudly as his hole fluttering rapidly around his length; no amount of slick and hormonal desperation could make the size of Papi’s cock easy to take, but Dega had hoped it would at least help it be more manageable. Instead, he was so overwhelmed it felt like his body was made of molten rock.

His chest was heaving for air and his hips were twitching forwards every few seconds, moving Papi’s dick inside him even more and making him moan at the top of lungs. This was something else entirely.

The sight, the _feel_ of Papi’s cock, splitting him open, was incomparable. His heart pounded so hard he felt it in the pads of his fingers. It felt like the wires in his brain were misfiring.

He didn’t think he could take another inch - and yet they were only halfway down. His legs shook with the effort of bracing himself over the huge cock stretching his hole almost too wide. He was going to be fucking destroyed by the end of the night.

He could only imagine how big Papi’s knot was, but the thought was enough to send precum dribbling down his rock hard dick.

Desire rocketed through him as Papi grabbed at his slender hips, hands almost fully encircling him.

Then Papi began to push Dega down, gently but surely. Dega whined, low and needy, then let out a sharp gasp at the feeling of Papi’s dick twitching, _hard_ , inside him at the sounds he was making.

He looked down, through hazy eyes, and saw Papi biting his lip, eyes fixed on his mouth and throat. He had stopped pushing, allowing the omega time to adjust. Dega tilted his head back, going completely pliant in his grasp.

He felt like he could come again from this alone; the sensation of his rim pulsing around the stretch, of just how deep the alpha was buried inside of him, of Papi’s unyielding grip.

Papi’s hands moved from Dega’s hips to grasp his ass, spreading his cheeks around the huge cock buried between them.

Dega sighed quietly at the sensation, more slick forcing its way out. It was beginning to run down his thighs and Papi gasped sharply at the feeling of how wet the omega was, how much he was obviously enjoying this. He kneaded the soft flesh and cursed when Dega tightened around the way Papi’s actions jostled the cock inside of him.

"P-Papi..." Dega managed, through tears and the constant hot buzzing in his head.

Papi stared up at him, hands slipping from Dega’s ass to his thighs, pushing them into a near split. He made sure he didn’t fall over by lifting one leg to support the omega’s back.

Dega whimpered as he realised he could no longer hold himself up on his knees, with his legs spread so far that they couldn’t even brush the narrow bed anymore. He was suspended in the air, unable to feel anything except Papi’s skin against his.

Papi’s hold on him was the only thing keeping him from being impaled on his cock. The alpha grinned up at him; he knew Dega was completely helpless. He gave his thighs one last squeeze before letting go.

Dega felt a shock go through him - so visceral he was convinced electricity was somehow involved - as he slipped out of his grasp, legs remaining stretched open and useless to stop him as he slid down the final few inches.

His entire body went numb for a second, before his senses came crashing back in, and his ass began to burn - in what might have been the best possible way. There were flames licking their way up his spine and he shuddered as an insistent throb of heat and another orgasm rushed through him without warning.

He immediately regretted not trying to hold out when his orgasm made him clench down involuntarily, driving home just how enormous Papi was, how deep inside him he was. He almost screamed when Papi’s dick twitched, causing his whole body to jolt forwards.

He felt like one movement and he’d die. He felt like he could feel the stretch up to his stomach.

It was so insanely incredible that he felt a clear sense of relief washed through him, at odds with the way his body screamed _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_. This was exactly what he had been yearning for.

Papi gasped for breath, the heat enveloping his cock almost too much to take. Dega was so _tight_ \- if Papi didn’t know better he’d swear down that the omega was a virgin. He resisted the urge to thrust upwards, just.

He knew Dega must be struggling, but he was taking it like a champ, gasping quick, short breaths. Eventually his breathing rate slowed and Papi dared to shift his hips in a slow circle.

Dega fucking  _mewled,_  tanned thighs in a wider open sprawl, as if that’d help relieve the intensity - it didn’t, but Papi found it adorable that he was so willing to spread his legs to the point of discomfort, if it meant he could gain a little pleasure.

Papi ran his hands over Dega’s stomach and his taunt thigh, carefully avoiding his cock. He swivelled his hips again, dislodging Dega from his slumped position in his lap. Dega writhed in his arms, hands flying from his own neck to reaching behind him to try and steady himself.

Papi tightened his hold on the omega’s hips, and flipped them around in one smooth movement, so Dega was lying back on the hospital cot, legs spread around Papi’s torso.

Dega made a noise like he was dying, tears streaming down his red cheeks. Papi slowed to a halt, worried about whether he was paining Dega. The omega found the energy to scowl at him when he stilled, ass moving shakily down towards Papi again.

"More, Papi, p-please." he slurred out, voice thick with crying and all consuming arousal.

When Papi didn’t move he began to grind back, carnal noises echoing around the hospital wing, uncaring of the undoubted discomfort he was causing himself.

Papi bit down on Dega’s shoulder to stop him, a yelp cutting through the sobs of pleasure electrifying the air. He leaned back, and growled. There was no clear mark.

He was used to Nenette, who’s delicate porcelain flesh would mark at the slightest touch. Dega’s golden brown complexion, though just as sensitive, was proving a lot more difficult to imprint his ownership into. He’d just have to try again.

He latched his teeth onto a defined collarbone. He bit with more force this time, and when he brought his fingers up to tease at the bruising skin, he felt the outlines of where his teeth had been.

It was indescribably alluring, the sense of complete control - the way Dega allowed him to leave these bitemarks. He dug his nails into the skin, somewhat cruelly, to watch the way Dega squirmed and whined at the action.

Once he was happy with the reds and purples painting Dega’s neck, he finally found the leverage to slowly thrust his hips in one long action. Dega melted in his arms, pulling Papi close and wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

Like this, his legs propped up against Papi’s hips, gasping and panting, he was so beautiful Papi forgot Nenette’s name. Dega tossed his head from side to side as Papi thrust again, his hair falling into his eyes and framing his face against the dirty white pillowcases.

Papi groaned at the realisation that Dega was still wearing his glasses. They were askew and smudged with crying, but Dega hadn’t taken them off; he wanted to see Papi’s face, even through the blurriness of his heat.

It made the back of his neck redden in a way Dega’s moans, no matter how hot they were, could never. He thrust again, becoming aware of how long he’d been denying himself movement to protect Dega.

But now the omega was looking up at him like he was itching for Papi to fuck him hard and unforgivingly, and he was aching to do just that.

He slipped his hands underneath Dega’s lower back, bringing them closer still, noses almost touching. They made eye contact and Papi began to roll his hips, building up a steady pace as Dega came apart beneath him, nearing the edge for the second time.

Papi growled as he again took in how warm and wet Dega was, how eager to please and easy to bring to release he was, more slick sliding down as his length as his thrusting increased in force.

Dega whined, muscles straining as he rocked back to meet Papi’s thrusts. He picked up the pace, driving his cock into the omega as hard as he could. He pulled all the way out and then repeated the motion. Dega twisted beneath him, letting out a nonsensical stream of pleas.

His hands flew across Papi’s back, scratching long clawmarks down the muscle. Papi let out a hiss of pain, and shoved his hips forward without worry.

He set up a hard, regular rhythm, pounding Dega into the mattress for a few thrusts, turning him into a quivering, panting mess; then slowing and grinding his hips in a circle, making Dega mewl and clutch at him as Papi took care to massage his prostate with his cock.

Dega tried to shape his mouth around a sentence, brain turning to mush. Papi took great joy in driving his hips toward as hard as he could, knocking the thought out of Dega’s head. But he kept trying, and so Papi slowed his pace a minuscule amount.

"Papi, I - ah - I need, please, _please,_  you to - ah!" Papi grinned down from where he was scratching pink lines down Dega’s hipbones. "I n-need you to bite - Oh _Christ,_  bite me Papi, I don’t-" He cut himself off with a choked scream as Papi shoved into him hard enough to lift his back off the bed, head knocking against the headboard.

Papi leant down, maintaining eye contact as he sunk his teeth into Dega’s neck, right under his jawline. Dega let out a sound that Papi would be hearing in his dreams for the rest of his life, high and thankful and desperate.

Papi let his hand wander down to where Dega’s cock lay untouched against his stomach, throbbing and red. A few teasing fingertips across the underside of his dick brought Dega off in seconds, and while he was shivering at the height of his second climax, Papi rammed himself good and deep, twisting a reflexive sob out of the omega’s trembling chest and swallowing every noise as their lips locked and tongues tangled for the first time.

Dega moaned as shivers of orgasm wracked through him, Papi’s teeth clenching down on his bottom lip.

He tried to hold out through Dega’s walls spasming around his dick,  waiting in anticipation until Dega finished writhing and went limp. He manhandled Dega onto his stomach, receiving a weak whimper of protest in response.

He cursed as he felt Dega’s walls twist around him as he readjusted their position, the omega’s head flopping down onto the pillows.

He bit back a groan at the sight of _his_ omega drooling onto the pillowcase, ass on display as his back arched, completely unguarded. He waited a moment, before thrusting in harder than ever before.

Dega was far more pliant now, and whilst Papi had enjoyed the suffocating tightness of before (had enjoyed it very enthusiastically, in fact), Dega relaxing and loosing a little allowed him to punch him, harsh movements jostling the omega beneath him.

He lunged forwards with reckless abandon, mind blocking out the yelps from beneath him as he pounded the omega into the hospital cot. His hands came up to Dega’s face, one of them fisting in his hair and pulling until Dega’s throat was one long line, on easy display.

Papi leaned down and sunk his teeth into the skin underneath Dega’s jawline, still thrusting his hips into the omega’s needy hole. He received a mewl of encouragement as Dega tried his best to stay completely still, letting out distressed little noises as he failed to do so, being jolted back and forth by the onslaught of thrusts.

Papi sucked a breath in between his teeth when he felt the base of his cock begin to swell, deep inside the omega’s hole. Dega’s head jerked up, the previous inactivity forgotten as he writhed around on the sheets, both pushing back into Papi and trying to scramble away.

Papi gritted his teeth, forcing his knot out of Dega, ripping a scream from his mouth. He plunged back into his hole, cock swelling to new thickness.

Dega went limp, fragile whimpering intercut with moans as his rim fluttered around Papi’s knot.

He didn’t seem to realise he was emitting constant, high sounds of pleasure, totally oblivious to the stream of keens falling from his lips. Papi was hit with a rush of affection, before swearing when Dega tightened around his knot so strongly he was sure he was going to die.

All it took was one more tug against the omega’s rim and Papi was crying out a quiet " _Dega_ " as he slammed back in, knotting him. He was bowled over by the sweet relief of release as his cock pulsed and began pumping seed into Dega.

He was snapped out of his ecstasy when Dega was wracked with a violent shiver beneath him and made a noise like he had just been doused in ice water.

Papi looked down at the squirming, sweaty mess he’d made of Dega, taking in where the omega had just convulsed and bucked his hips up.

He recognised the bleary look on Dega’s face - he was wearing one himself. But there was no fresh cum staining his tanned stomach, only the splattered remains of his precious two orgasms.

"Did you just come... _dry_?" he tried to say, voice rough. Dega offered a feeble smile, head tossed back against the pillow. His head snapped up when he felt Papi’s dick twitch inside him, the alpha groaning at the thought of his knot being enough to bring Dega to orgasm again.

He gave Papi a reluctantly scolding look, who just grinned. Papi rolled to the side, bringing Dega with him. They were huddled together on the tiny hospital cot, Dega’s back to Papi’s front. They were going to be locked together for at least another hour, and Dega wasn’t sure his oversensitive insides could handle Papi moving again.

It was hard enough dealing with the constant hardness in his ass right now, still as thick and long as ever, in contact with his prostate the entire time and sending shots of pain-pleasure through him every few seconds. Couple that with the rigid, unbudging knot at his hole and the distinct feeling of Papi coming inside him, and he was caught in the equilibrium between discomfort and satisfaction.

There are a few sparks of heat still left over, and he’d be lying if he said the thought of Papi fucking him slow and deep like this didn’t get him off.

The idea of Papi just taking what he needed from Dega’s still open body whilst he couldn’t do anything to stop him, even if he wanted to, tied to his cock for the foreseeable future whilst Papi tried to thrust despite the knot keeping him in place, dragging Dega back and forth across the bed and unrelentlessly abusing his rim was... Somewhat appealing.

However, Papi seemed to have settled again, and Dega felt his disappointment and relief fight each other for dominance. Maybe next time, he considered, then flushed. Was he really already planning a next time? Was he allowed to be planning a next time? He glanced over his shoulder at where Papi was tucked up behind him, arms around his waist holding them close.

Papi noticed him staring, and whispered hoarsely, "What are _you_ looking at?"

Dega smiled a little, noticing the playful tone, thoughts drifting to the messy kiss they’d shared as he’d come for the second time. The gruff-voiced man behind him seemed impossible to connect with the one that had been groaning above him just minutes ago. Maybe things weren’t going to change.

Dega wasn’t sure why the idea made him sad. Papi maintained eye contact with Dega, watching as a multitude of emotions flitted across his face in quick succession. His brows furrowed slightly, in barely-masked concern. Dega noticed the worry he was causing Papi, and offered him a nod of reassurance.

Things would change - they had to. The unbreakable, unmentioned rules between them had been smashed to pieces by their actions. There was no way they could continue dancing around each other after this.

The thought set something alight inside Dega’s chest that he didn’t want to think about. Right now, he just wanted to revel in the pressure at his hole and the cum being forced deep inside him.

He felt Papi’s lips at his shoulder, and closed his eyes. He would work it out when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah. hope y'all enjoyed this - pls leave me feedback if u did :). NO idea how it got so long, holy shit. Oh, and anyone who reads this is now apart of the charlie hunnam big dick society
> 
> any future papidega inspo is appreciated.
> 
> anyway!! you guys BETTER hold me to writing the modern au fic i've started, in which dega wears lacy lingerie and engages in a lil phone sex w Papi (ft daddy kink), because I won't do it unless you're forcing me sksksksksk


End file.
